


Bella Figlia Dell'Amore

by Moretta



Series: Under (Cabin) Pressure [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Breakfast, Carolyn and Herc's non-relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moretta/pseuds/Moretta
Summary: For the Fandot Creativity Night prompt: Flowers.It's Carolyn and Herc's anniversary and she is up early, prepared to prevent anything Herc might throw her way. Probably.Arthur is just prepared for breakfast.





	Bella Figlia Dell'Amore

The radio was already chattering from the kitchen, the coffee was ready, she could smell toast before she came in, but Carolyn was not looking forward to the intricate dance the day was going to bring.

But the sooner she stepped once more unto the breech, the sooner she could go back to bed and wake up tomorrow, so she straightened her cardigan and walked into the kitchen with intent.

“Good morning, mum,” Arthur grinned, turning away from the fridge and stepping closer, armed with marmalade and affection, “Coffee’s ready!”

“While it most certainly is morning, it is not a good one, no, stop it, no hugging this close to breakfast, you know it upsets my stomach. Is he here yet?”

“Is who here yet?”

Carolyn sat down heavily at the table, “Herc. Arthur, light of my life, if Herc arrives, tell him I’m not here.”

“You mean… lie?” Arthur looked hesitant but willing.

“No,” she waved his upset away, “Not lie per se, just not quite disclose my exact location.”

“Oh. What if he already was here but then left again?”

The bastard. Arriving before 6am was cheating, damn him.

“And?”

“There are flowers in the sink. I told him not to.”

Carolyn stood up slowly, regally. She could do this.

In the sink was a glass dome encasing a handful of violets, exquisitely arranged.

The note attached read:

 _‘Good woman, watch over these flowers entrusted to your keeping.’_  
_Happy anniversary, my darling. See you tonight._  
 _I win._

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The quote is from Rigoletto, as is the title. The title is the song in which revenge is plotted, which Carolyn will surely do soon...


End file.
